leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Sanae, the Human of Divine Wind
|date = December 12th, 2012 |health = 50 |attack = 40 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 415 (+77) |mana = 230 (+55) |damage= 42.2 (+4) |range = 525 |armor = 13.5 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.579 (+2%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.2 (+0.67) |speed = 335 }} Sanae, the Human of Divine Wind is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities 500 }} Summons a slicing twister at a target location that lasts for 4 seconds. Enemies touching the twister receive continuous damage over time and is slowed considerably. The slow decays as enemies are further away from the gale. |leveling= 250 |cooldown= |cost= 80/95/110/125/140 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} Summons a bolt of energy from the skies, instantly stunning target enemy for 1 second. Also deals base magic damage or a minimum magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's max HP. Damage is capped against monsters. |leveling= 200 of max HP |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Every 10 seconds, all allies will recover a small amount of health and mana. This is not affected by cooldown reduction. |description2= Sanae can release her divine powers to recover health and mana to allies around her. While this spell is on cooldown, the passive is disabled. |leveling= |leveling2= |radius= 400 |cooldown= 25 |cost= |costtype= mana }} After channeling for 1.5 seconds, Sanae gains increased Movement Speed and generates a pentagram around her. Allies within the pentagram will be immune from all sources of damage for a short duration. |leveling= 400 |cooldown= 150 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Notes and Nonsense Sanae can be called a counterpart to 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Reimu,_the_Shrine_Maiden_of_Paradise| Reimu]]. Also a shrine maiden, but she's more of a human god, a descendant of 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Suwako,_the_Peak_of_Native_Gods| Suwako]] Moriya. Sanae used to live in our normal society until people have lost faith in her shrine, which prompts her to move to Gensokyo. Her powers are derived from the goddesses of her shrine, Kanako and Suwako. * Passive: Self-Explanatory. It won't have much of an impact early game, when you get like 2 AD out of 20 damage for your AD Carry and you, if you decide to go bottom lane and not mid. Consider it a small bonus to your team. * Q: Your farming skill, since Sanae is designed to have a pretty poor attack animation. It's pretty hard to land this on your opposing laner without your Mose's Miracle though, but it's a pretty good follow up skill after stunning an enemy with W, and can create some good ganking opportunities with your jungler too. * W: This spell does have a one second cast time, despite the description saying it's instantaneous... Anyhow, this is straightforward and self explanatory, it can also buy you some time to activate your ultimate during teamfights, which is pretty difficult to use properly and can be easy CC'ed by enemies. * E: A typical healing skill. The passive is global, provides a small sustain to all your allies, which is pretty okay during the laning phase. You may sacrifice the passive for a more potent heal to allies around you when clutch situations occur. * R: Forgotten Ritual make look overpowered on paper, but in practice it's not an easy ultimate to use. Unlike , you don't teleport, but instead get a somewhat large movement speed boost. You can't really initiate with this ultimate too unless your team decides to ambush people in the bushes. If the enemy initiates first, it's probably already too late to use this ultimate. Proper timing is important, this ultimate's window of opportunity is pretty strict most of the time. ;Theoretical Item Build Sure, another Mage Support again you ask? Well yeah, I'm doing champions based on DotS' order, so for the following days you'll see about 3 or 4 more mages before you can see a bruiser. Anyhow, Sanae is also a shrine maiden. Shrine maidens are known to provide blessings, exorcise demons and ask for donations in Japan, so it's natural they have a more "support-ish" role. Sanae's powers is obtained from her two gods that own the shrine, 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Kanako,_the_Avatar_of_Mountains_and_Lakes| Kanako]] and Suwako, the latter being her ancestor. Her spells are all wind, astronomical and miracle based, and most require channeling. Abilities to call forth winds, waterwalking, summon exploding frogs, causing a supernova and splitting seas apart is pretty interesting. Meh, I don't really have a lot to say about Sanae, her kit is straightforward (W then Q, add R for teamfights) except for her ultimate, which is pretty cumbersome and flash is mandatory on her for her ultimate to have even some use. Most of Sanae's big spells are cumbersome and slow to startup in that series anyway... (Drawing stars, tic-tac-toes and spirals etc.) --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 16:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * The Primal Scene of Japan the Girl Saw * Faith is for the Transient People Category:Custom champions